User talk:Raiga Dragneel
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Raiga dragneel! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:PersonaSuperiorDeus page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 03:34, June 7, 2012 Dragon Slayer, Please check first Hiya, just to let you know, there have been quite a lot of users who have requested Twilight Dragon Slayer. As you can see, from the fact that there is no Twilight Dragon Slayer, it's been, and will be, continuously refused. The reason for that is that, Twilight can be seen as a "Combination Dragon Slayer", two Dragon Slayers combined for an even greater effect, similarly to how Natsu has Laxus' ligthning Dragon. There have been other combinations made by users such as Flame Venom and Lightning Sky, or otherwise known as Storm. However, these two elements are meant to support each other. Twilight, which, as you put it, is a combination of Light and Darkness, two elements that contradict each other. Don't mean to sound harsh, since my idea of a Dragon Slayer was quickly put down as well but, please think up of 1. The theory of how this would work 2. What techniques would the caster use? 3. What could they eat? NowiePark 11:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Raiga, Nowie here. Sorry I didn't get back to you for quite some time, just that I couldn't find your post and all. Just a future tip but if you're going to leave a new message about a new topic, just put in = = New Topic = = (minus the spaces. If I didn't do the spaces then it would automatically become a new topic) Anyways, as everybody has been telling you...Golden DS probably wouldn't work. Although I actually am a bit confused since gold is actually an element (Periodic Table, Au- 79). If you wanted to, you could try arguing your point although I suppose that would be a bad idea, since the last time I tried to argue, Zicoihno ripped me into pieces... Well, I'm all out of ideas when it comes to DS styles. You could try asking Zaraikou since he has allot of ideas. Perhaps you could try mixing the "four elements" together and seeing what happens. E.g. Fire + Earth = Magma. Wind + Water = Ice. I don't think Mud (Water+ Earth) is taken although I think Persona MAY shut that one down Well anyways, just try asking one of the more advanced users, they'll probably have an idea thta you're looking for. In the event that you can't think of any, just make a Golden Magic that's a Lost Magic. That's what I did with my Rumble NowiePark 07:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Raiga, uhh...before I say anything, I think we should clear something up first. I'm not an admin...actually, compared to Zicoihno, Persona, Ash, Aha and Everlasting, I'm not actually anybody particularly important. So if you're going to remake Cait Shelter, you should probably ask Ash since I think he's still on. Anyways, the other thing, sure, I'd love to help you remake Cait Shelter...if you get approval first of course. Do you have any particular ideas on how to do this or are you just going to plan it out first? NowiePark 09:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Golden Dragon Slayer. Like Deadskin had said above, please give me the outline of what exactly Golden Dragon Slayer entails. Such as what does the slayer eat? What element does he produce and how? And the theory of the entire thing, thank you. Along with this, please improve your grammar, it is hard to read your messages, and I get quite a few of them, thank you. Finally; please look at the links on your "Welcome" section of the talk page, they will guide you through the wiki.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 20:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Just give the character Fire DS magic. Your idea is ridiculous as it's no different from DS magic in theory. Just make him a Fire Dragon Slayer. No offense, but come on, that magic was not unique in any way. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ask the person who made Water Dragon Slayer Magic. When you want to use a fanon magic, you ask the creator. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) >.< All up in the title. Do whatever you want with DS, and get permission for Water-Make. Oh, and for the record, wait for me to answer one question before asking another. Thank you. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 10:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Don't make a page separately for 2nd Generation Dragonslayers, Fire in your case, it's not needed. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How are you planning on doing this though?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 09:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Crystal Dragon Slayer No. The page has been reserved by someone else. Sorry.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 22:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Sure I guess.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 10:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Type in Property|Raiga Dragneel with on either side. If you look at the source coding on the page, the property template: would look like that.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 10:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Go on source coding, and do this: File:. except all together.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 13:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC)